Stranger
by spud13
Summary: kaoru thought evrything was over, kenshin beat enishi, sano just left, and it was just her and kenshin.. and yahiko . then someone showed up, a woman who knows kenshin...review! T cause im gonna add more and im to lazy to change the rating if i even can
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kaoru: Kenshin please! We really need food.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, this one is sorry, but he can not right now.

Kaoru: But why?

Kenshin was holding a pile of clothes in his arms and could barely stand.

Kenshin: When this one is finished with the laundry he will go into town, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: Oh, yeah, sorry Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled at her and she blushed.

Kenshin: That is okay Kaoru-dono.

Kenshin walked toward the water, but someone collided into him. He managed to stay standing, but the small boy that ran into him fell to the ground.

Yahiko: Oh hey Kenshin! Hey UGLY training time, I'm not late today!

Kaoru was fuming.

Kaoru: Yahiko, you inconsiderate little brat!

She ran after him with her training sword raised. Yahiko ran around Kenshin, followed by Kaoru, this time Kenshin could not stay standing.

Kenshin: ORO!!

Kaoru: Kenshin, are you okay, I'm sorry, are you okay?

Kaoru was standing over him when he opened his eyes, she looked worried. Yahiko was standing behind her a ways laughing.

Yahiko: Chasing me around, you only managed to knock your boyfriend over.

Yahiko was laughing so hard he could hardly say that. Kaoru's face went through many shades of red before she tried to get up to hit Yahiko. Kenshin grabbed her arm gently.

Kenshin: Its okay Kaoru-dono, he's just provoking you.

Kaoru's face got even redder as Kenshin smiled. Kenshin stood and held his hand out to Kaoru, who took it, getting even redder. His hand where so warm, she could feel the calluses from using the sakabato. She felt like her face would explode. Kenshin brushed the dirt from his gi.

Kaoru: I'm sorry again Kenshin.

Kenshin: It's really nothing Kaoru-dono.

He bent down to pick up the clothes and Kaoru helped.

short i know, but if i get just 1 reveiw i will add more...the whole story is almost done, i just have to put it here, so review please, even if you hate it! cause it does get better ..i think...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a while, Kenshin was done with the laundry and Kaoru and Yahiko had had enough of their training.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono Yahiko, would you like to come with this one to town.

Yahiko: Yeah! Let's get lunch!

Kaoru: Kenshin's treat.

Kenshin: ORO?!

Kaoru took Kenshin's arm and pulled him toward the gate leading out of the dojo.

Yahiko: OOHH!

Kaoru: What are you-

She realized that she was holding onto Kenshin's arm, and quickly let go. Yahiko ran ahead laughing.

Kaoru: Yahiko you-

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand as she tried to catch Yahiko. Kaoru looked down at her hand in Kenshin's then at Kenshin, who was smiling warmly at her, her face reddened more than Kenshin had ever seen. It made him want to laugh, but he thought that might make the beautiful raven-haired woman next to him even more nervous. Kenshin shifted and put his arm around her shoulder.

As Kenshin and Kaoru walked through town, his arm was still around her shoulders. She could feel the muscles in his arm and side as they walked. She could feel how strong his arm was. She wished he would put both his arms around her and- No Kaoru scolded herself.

Kenshin: So Kaoru-dono, where to first?

Kenshin's voice brought her out of her trance, she looked up at him, he was smiling, he was always smiling. He has a beautiful smile, she thought to herself.

Kaoru: Well…um, theres hardly any food left, with the kid.

Kenshin: Then that's what we do.

They walked together towards the grocery store. Just as they where about to enter a person in a long dark coat ran behind them, they swirled around as the police officers followed the person.

Police officer 1: Hey stop!!

The person dashed around the corner followed by the police officers. Kenshin and Kaoru watched them.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono…

Kaoru smiled sadly as Kenshin ran after them. Kaoru followed him. Around the corner the police had the person backed against the wall, Kenshin was hidden in the group of police officers, and he started to walk around to the back of the group. He waited while the police started to talk.

Police officer: Now you can't go anywhere, give up.

The person remained silent. Kenshin silently snuck up behind the person and began to draw his sword.

Person: Don't draw.

The person started to turn around.

Person: Now hand-

The person froze when she saw who was standing behind her with his sakabato half drawn. The woman's eyes narrowed behind her hood. She moved faster then even Kenshin could see. She had Kenshin backed into a wall with a long bloodstained blade to his throat. Kenshin was not fazed by this.

Woman: You sonofabitch!

Kenshin did not say anything. The woman dropped the sword and weakly slapped him, he did not flinch. The woman looked at him.

Woman: You…You-

Kenshin slowly reached up and put the hood covering the woman's face. She was crying. He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shirt. Kaoru broke her way through the crowd and saw Kenshin hugging a woman with hair the same color as his.

Kaoru: Kenshin…

k, it must be gettin better..or worse...your call- review! i beg of ya -review!

spud-i cant beleive ya would write shit like that. whats happening to ya, a completely different person ya-

haley- SHUDDUP ALREADY! quit ya whinnin, i aint changed at all

spud-yes ya-

haley-NO!

spud-YES!

haley- THIS is why i hate talkin to you!!

spud-...ya're talkin to yourself...

haley-nuhuh!

spud- im just a figment if your imagination

haley-no...wait ya are aint ya...wow i fell stupid...

spud-dumbass...

a typical conversation w/ myself...


	3. Chapter 3

Kenshin was kneeling in the corner surrounded by police officers and a small crowd that gathered, with a woman crying into his arms. Kaoru stepped foreword.

Kaoru Kenshin…

Kenshin was looking down, with his face buried in the woman's hair, when he looked up Kaoru saw something she had never and had never thought she would see…Kenshin was crying.

Kaoru:!

Kenshin put his face back down into the woman's hair.

Kaoru: Kenshin….

The woman shoved him back.

Woman: You you…bastard how could you do that, you promised!!

Kenshin just looked at her and didn't flinch. She slapped him again, harder this time, he fell back.

Kaoru got rid of the crowd; it was only her, Kenshin, and the woman. (Yahiko and Sano went to Taes') Kenshin was lying on his back; he made no effort to get back up. The woman crawled over him. She was looking down into his face, tears from her eyes dripped onto his face.

Kaoru could hardly keep herself from kicking that woman's ass. What did he have a wife that wasn't dead?!

Kenshin: I'm sorry….I really am

The woman slapped him a few times across the face. That was it for Kaoru, she shoved the woman. Kaoru was pissed.

Kaoru: Hey!! That's enough! You have no reason to h-

The woman cut her off.

Woman: Oh I have a good reason to be hitting this this-

Kaoru: Stop everyone just STOP!! What is going on?! 

Kenshin stood slowly up and looked at Kaoru, his face was red and there were the beginnings of welts on his face. Wow she hit his face really hard, Kaoru thought.

Kenshin: Kaoru….dono, this one…um…she's Kaede, um …she's…

Kaoru had never seen Kenshin like that before. The woman interrupted.

Woman: I'm his older sister.

Woman: I'm his older sister.

Kaoru could feel her jaw literally hit the ground.

Kaoru: Sis-sis-sister?! Kenshin you have a SISTER! You never told me that.

Kenshin looked at her his eyes were sad, yet showed love to her at the same time.

Kenshin: This one is really sorry Kaoru-dono… it just that well…

Kaede: He thought I was dead.

Kaoru: Dead?!

Kenshin: Why not finish this at the dojo?

Kaoru silently nodded. Kenshin motioned to Kaede to follow them.

She glared at him.

Kaede: I don't need your damn help. 

Kenshin began walking in the direction of the dojo. Kaoru turned to Kaede.

Kaoru: Swallow your pride and listen to Kenshin. I don't know any thing about you, but right now I think you are an ass. You finally see Kenshin; you said he thought you were dead. If not for yourself for Kenshin, come to the Kamiya dojo, soon okay.

Kaede didn't respond. Kaoru turned away and ran to catch up to Kenshin.

Kaede could see him look over at the girl as she fell into step with him, what had he called her Kaoru maybe? Kaede slumped against a nearby wall.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked most of the way back to the dojo in silence. When they came to the bridge that was right before the dojo, Kenshin turned to her and took her arm, he looked hurt. Kaoru looked at him.

Kenshin: This one is sorry if you were worried Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: Why would I be worried Kenshin?

Kenshin: When Kaede hit this one you looked…looked…

Kenshin couldn't finish. It had been …fear he thought, that he had seen in her beautiful violet eyes.

Kaoru; I thought she really wanted to hurt you Kenshin, I was…scared. Not that I would have let her do anything to you anyway. I would have kicked her-

She was cut off as Kenshin started to laugh. It was a beautiful laugh, she thought. Wait she thought, had she ever heard him laugh….no she thought, she never had. As he stopped and looked at her again, his eyes were different. She couldn't stop looking into them. Kenshin draped his arm around her shoulders, and began walking to the dojo once again.

Not long after they returned to the dojo, Kaede showed up. She just walked in, Kenshin was finishing the laundry and Kaoru was sparing with Yahiko. Kenshin looked up at her, and stood up in front of her; Kaoru and Yahiko stopped and walked over to them. Yahiko stared at her. She glanced down at him, and his eyes stayed on her.

Kaede: Ya know, it's rude to stare kid.

Yahiko was startled and his eyes fell as a blush filled his face. Kaede looked around.

Kaede: Well, well, you did good here kid, helping to run a dojo, very um…un-batosai of you.

Yahiko gasped and looked at Kenshin, then Kaoru, then back to Kenshin.

Yahiko: She knows…who is she? Wait, kid, aren't you talkin about Kenshin. What the hell is goin on?

They all ignored him.

Kaoru: I knew it.

Kaede looked at her, she had a weird look in her eyes, and Kaoru was almost scared. 

Kaede: it's been to long I couldn't just let him walk away from me. I've spent twenty years thinking of what I would say to him before I kicked his ass. But, then in town…I knew I could never be mad at him. No normal person could stay mad at Kenshin for long…The battosai is another matter though.

She looked at Kenshin again. Then walked past them toward the door of the dojo.

Yahiko: Hey you can't just-

He stopped as he saw the back of a woman as she entered the dojo building. Kenshin and Kaoru followed her.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko sat around in a circle watching the woman, whom the later two didn't even know, eat a bowl of rice. She looked up with chopsticks hanging out of her mouth. Yahiko resisted the urge to laugh when he remembered her face when he had been staring at her. Her eyes narrowed.

Kaede: Have you nothing else to stare at, ya little brat?

Yahiko shook his head vigorously. The woman went back to eating the rice she spun herself around on her butt so she was facing away from them. Kenshin shook his head.

Kenshin: Stubborn as always…

Kaoru, who was sitting next to Kenshin, looked down at her hands on her lap. The woman snorted.

"Well shall this one do the introductions, or will you?" Kenshin asked the woman's back. She stayed how she was without saying a word. "I know you'd rather this one introduced you to everyone, but for once stop being stubborn and do it yourself." The woman stayed facing away from them as she spoke.

"Kaede"

Kenshin let out an agitated sigh, "This is Kaede, Kaede-" both Kenshin and Kaede finished the sentence, "-Himura"

Kaoru glanced up at them as Kaede kept eating, back to them. "Siblings" she stated merely as Sano and Yahiko looked at her bewilderedly. Kenshin looked over at Kaoru then at Kaede.

"Well are you going to make an attempt at getting to know these people or not?"

"This food sucks" was Kaede's reply to Kenshins question.

Kaoru's eyes flamed. Everyone sunk back, except for Kaede who was still faced away from them and was picking in some food she had in the chopsticks. She moved swiftly as Kaoru's shoe flew past her head. She caught the next one as it was about to hit the back of her head. She calmly stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Kaoru jumped to her feet and yelled after her.

"Hey where do you think your going?! Come back here!!! KAEDE!!!" She ran after her. Kenshin watched her round the corner and sighed.

"ORO!" he yelled as Yahiko kicked him in the head.

"What is goin on Kenshin?! Who is she?"

"This ones older sister Yahiko. That was just said."

"Why is she here?"

"Because she wants to be."

"What?"

"Kaede goes where she wants and does what she wants, she always has, no one has enough guts or strength to say anything to her. And now we havent seen each other in 20 years and we've missed each other. Even though she doesn't show it, she did miss me." By the time he finished his eyes were cloudy and his voice had gotten quieter. Yahiko just looked at him and were Kaoru and Kaede had gone.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kaorus voice echoed in Yahiko's ears and Kenshin was brought out of his daze. Yahiko started to stand but Kenshin lightly grabbed his gi.

"Let them be" then he smiled, "you'll see." Yahiko looked toward the kitchen again.

"HEY!!"

"Go get some water."

"GET IT YOUSELF, AS YOU GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!"

"Water, now."

"NO!! GET OUT!"

"Now."

"NO!!"

BANG

Kaoru came walking out quickly and headed toward the well. Then as she passed Yahiko he noticed the ribbin in her hair had a rip in it, about the size of a knife. He looked over at Kenshin with horror in his eyes. Kenshin looked down at him and nodded.

'She threw a KNIFE at ugly's head! A KNIFE!!' He thought to himself. Kenshin bent down to him. And whispered.

"Listen to her the first time she tells you to do something. Trust this one." Yahiko nodded, as they listened to the silence.

A while latter they emerged. Kenshin and Yahiko hadn't moved. Kaede lead as Kaoru followed behind carrying food, which she sat down in front of the now three who sat on the floor. Then sat herself. Kaede started eating followed by Kenshin. The other two just looked at each other.

"I didn't make this much for it all to go to waste." Kaede said to the pair.

"Its been so long since this one has eaten your cooking. Its better than this one remembers." Kenshin said closing his eyes. Kaede looked at him.

"Thanks kid."

Everyone was silent after that as they ate.


End file.
